Custom Drops
All items and their drops are listed in the searchable Item Database available on the FFERA website , but some of them are listed below! This page has to be manually updated if changes are made, but the Item Database will always be accurate. See Custom ZNMs as well for some of Era's altered drops! 'Sky' Mangled Cockatrice Skin *Genbu *Byakko *Seriyu *Suzaku *Kirin Mangled Cockatrice Skin is used for custom crafts. Check out our Custom Crafts Page for more detail. La Vaule (S) The following items drop from the NMs in the zone. * Star Sapphire *"B" egg *Normal wiki drops (minus SCNM drops) The following items drop from "trash mobs" (non-NMs) in the zone. (Currently, these only drop from Mariehenes!) * Ether ring *Headlong Belt *Allied ring *Archer's ring *"A" egg *Scroll of Warp II *Platinum Ore *Peiste Belt +1 *Garrison Tunica Set Valkurm Dunes * Snipper - Garrison Gloves *Hill lizard - Garrison Sallet *Damselfly - Garrison Hose *Thread Leech - Garrison Feet *Ghoul/Skeletons - Garrison Tunica 'Level 30 RSE' Stroper Chyme (Ordelle's Caves) *Elvaan Da'Dha Hundredmask (Beadeaux) *Hume *Galka Buburimboo (Buburimu Peninsula) *Tarutaru *Mithra Killing your race's respective NM will give you a claim slip key item. Redeem it with Caruvinda in Lower Jeuno (J-6) to get your full level 30 RSE set. Promyvion zones Gorger/Thinker/Craver: * Centurion Scale Mail *Mercenary Captain's Doublet *Noct Doublet +1 *Kampfbrust Weeper: * Federation Knife *Centurion's Sword *Hellfire Sword *Military Pick *Centurion's Axe *Frostreaper *Royal Squire's Halberd *Nikkariaoe *Mokusa *Royal Squire's Mace *Eremites Wand +1 *Spiked Club +1 *Great Bow +1 Wanderer: * Centurion's Greaves *Mercenary Captain's Gaiters *Noct Gaiters +1 *Royal Squire's Sollerets *Kampfschuhs *Seer's Pumps +1 *Air Solea +1 Seether: * Noct Brais +1 *Centurion's Cuisses *Mercenary Captain's Hose *Black Hose *Kampfdiechlings *Seer's Slacks +1 *Republic Subligar Wyverns * Wyvern - Labyrinth of Onzozo (Level 72-75) *Typhoon Wyvern - Gustav Tunnel (Level 78-80) *Hurricane Wyvern - Ifrit's Cauldron (Level 75-78) *Ladon - Kuftal Tunnel Oldton / Newton Movalpolos Aluminum Ore drops from Moblins in in Oldton/Newton Movalpolos * Moblin Gasman *Moblin Gurneyman *Moblin Pikeman *Moblin Repairman *Moblin Rodman Mount Zhayolm Khroma Ore drops from Hilltrolls in Mount Zhayolm * Hilltroll Dark Knight *Hilltroll Monk *Hilltroll Paladin *Hilltroll Puppetmaster *Hilltroll Ranger *Hilltroll Red Mage *Hilltroll Warrior Ifrit's Cauldron Orichalcum Ore * Ash Lizard *Eotyrannus Yowie Skin * Yowie Bhaflau Thickets Giant Bird Feather * Colibri, except Lesser Colibri Lacquer Tree Log * Olden Treant Sea Serpent's Grotto Angel Skin * Devil Manta Riverne Site A01/B01 Kunwu Ore * Cloud Hippogryph Wajaom Woodlands Aht Urhgan Brass * Wajaom Tiger Dvucca Isle Luminium Ore * Soulflayer Cape Terrigan Bloodwood Log * Greater Manticore Wisteria Lumber * Sand Cockatrice Kuftal Tunnel Wyrm Horn * Guivre Rolanberry Fields Red Moko Grass * Berry Grub Uleguerand Range Kholomodumo's Hide * Jormungand (Used in custom Toreador's Ring synth.) Morion Tathlum & Phantom Tathlum * Mountain Worms The Sanctuary of Zitah Level 70 RSE Belts * Ruebezahl 'The Boyahda Tree' Ratatoskr Pelt (Currently Unavailable) *Unut Medusa * Rees Headgear - 5% Gulool Ja Ja * Volunteer's Ring - 10% * Zha'Go's Barbut - 5% * Barbarossa's Moufles - 12% * Reactive Shield - 30% * Optic Fiber - 30% Gurfurlur the Menacing * Lycopodium Sash - 10% * Gnadbhod's Helm - 5% * Barbarossa's Zerehs - 12% * Turbo Charger - 30% * Tranquilizer - 30% * Schurzen - 30% Like the Wind (ENM) The following items were added to the ENM "Like the Wind", and drop in addition to the regular drops: Group 1 * Eltoro Leather *Unicorn Horn Galateia Group 2 * Martial Sword *Martial Lance *Martial Bhuj *Martial Anelace *Martial Knife *Faerie Hairpin *Commander's Cape *Forager's Mantle *Hagun *Utsusemi: Ni *Stone-splitter *Corse Cape *Frenzy Fife *Hexerei Cape Group 3 * Martial Axe *Blau Dolch *Utsusemi: Ni *Martial Wand *Harmonia's Torque *Gigant Mantle *Gigant Mantle *Martial Scythe *Martial Bow *Martial Gun *Martial Knuckles *Psilos Mantle *Settler's Cape Category:Custom Content